Light's Regret
by TwoLivesOneStone
Summary: This is an emphasis on the anime ending. Light's last moments and thoughts written to poke at your heart.


_**It hurts…**_

The sky was leaving. It was floating in beautiful crimson, peach, and lavender colors. The wind was blowing from the side, soft enough that the last rays of the sun could provide a dwindling kind of warmth.

_**Is this really how everything was going to end?**_

Light stumbled on his feet, clutching his limp, right shoulder, dripping with blood. He ran through the rows of old warehouses. Frightened. Cold,. Desperate. Only his footsteps were in existence to echo.

The blood on his shoulder seeped through his clothes, surfacing like the emotions that threatened to shake him down. Everything hurt. His arm, his mind, his heart, every part of his body was throbbing from the pain of the past six years. Everything he had worked for all this time came crashing down on his heart. It was heavy, overbearing. It was the regret he had never felt before.

He kept running, just running forward, as far as he possibly could. He was so confused, it was difficult to think. This feeling was so sudden, so intense, and yet so tender.

_**How did it come this far? Why did no one stop me? My conviction could in no way possible have been wrong. Those people deserved to die! It had to be done to save this world from rotting any further…**_

…_**right?**_

The pride and superiority that once was could no longer be seen in his eyes. The frightening red glare had faded, replaced by a pained, melancholic gaze. Near's voice echoed in his mind from earlier that day.

"_No. You're just a murderer Yagami Light...you've confused yourself as a god. In the end, you're just a crazy serial killer. Nothing more...nothing less."_

…_**was I wrong?**_

Light's breathing became more laborious as the pain from his arm and the exhaustion from running brought him closer to his limit. Every step sent a shot straight through his heart. Over and over it stabbed him, as subtle as a needle, as powerful as a spear. Light looked up ahead of him, his eye sight blurred and narrowed. A vision came to him as his mind fought to stay conscious.

On the other side of the chain-linked fence, he saw himself walking. Just walking. He was younger, observably at ease, looking down at the book in his hands. He wore his neatly ironed school uniform, hair respectably combed; not a care in the world.

Seeing himself as he once was sent a gasp from Light's lips. His eyes widened, eyebrows curved upwards, making a hopeless, desperate expression. A tear silently crawled down from his saddened warm brown eyes.

_**Father…mother…Sayu…everyone…I'm sorry. I wish I could take it all back…**_

Light's eyes shut as he turned his head, swinging his tears to the ground. He looked up again with quivering lips, quickly clenching his teeth to control his tightening heart.

…_**but it's too late.**_

The day was coming to an end.

Light finally reached the farthest rusted warehouse and opened the reluctant old door. It was so heavy in his weakened and battered state. A vivid ray of dark fuchsia light poured in through the crack as he dragged himself through. There was a staircase nearby, with the same light shining over it. With shuffling feet and ragged breaths, he made his way to the staircase. Light supported his shoulder and slowly lied down, breathing heavily. He groaned as the hard cold metal of the stair added pressure on his shoulder, then sighed deeply when the pain ceased for a moment.

A few seconds passed within an eternity.

Light looked up toward the window, watching a few birds gracefully flying, far off near the bay. It calmed him. His thoughts wandered to a time that was once quiet, like this. It was a time when his mind still knew how to dream and his heart to love.

His breathing was stable again.

A minute or two went by before Light looked down in front of him. There, stood a familiar sight. The young man with a white long sleeved shirt looked down at him from across the room, surrounded by a soft, heavenly blue glow. He gazed sympathetically into Light's eyes, and then smiled. Light looked back shocked, then returned the gaze apologetically.

_**L…it's really over isn't it?**_

L looked once more, then raised his head up at the cherry light. Light was about to question him mentally when it hit him. A sudden, burdensome weight crept into his chest. His heart's thump echoed slowly, an emphasis in each pound. It was time. Light couldn't help feeling frightened at first, but gradually soothed into acceptance. It was time.

Within the next five seconds, two brilliant, young minds passed discreetly from this world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****This is my first...fanfic I suppose. I'm no writer so bear with me xD This is an emphasis on the anime ending.**

**After I finished watching this show the second time, I couldn't help but still feel bad for Light. His brilliance and good intentions were truly misdirected by corruption. After seeing his dying expression, I couldn't help but think that maybe he will move on to someplace peaceful. Especially after L died, I don't think many fans were willing to continue reading Light's mentality. I HAD to justify him in some way! **

**As my mom once told me, "There's always hope for someone who asks for forgiveness or feels regret. It gives space for us to think that they feel sorry for what they did."**

**Here's me hoping Light gets his peace of mind in heaven, because I can relate to how he feels; living in rotting world that wills you to do something so drastic.**

******EDIT: Fixed some grammar errors. Hopefully it's a bit more pleasing to read now.******

******Perhaps you could read it again, with this in open in another tab.************(******watch?v=TkS04FSiZUc******) The soundtrack really is amazing.******

**Thank you for reading! Comments and feedback are truly appreciated!  
><strong>

**- TwoLivesOneStone**


End file.
